Noticias
by MortalGirlZz
Summary: Ok, acá les traigo un nuevo Fanfic, que seria la segunda parte de la trilogía de "MK: Yaoi xD" (Que esta en diferentes partes ya que en ese tiempo no sabia unir los Chapters en un solo Fanfic), Esta se sitúa un poco después que Mortal Kombat X, háganse de cuenta que Liu Kang y Kung Lao fueron revividos. PD: Toda esta historia esta siendo narrada por Liu Kang. ¡ALERTA: Yaoi Hard!
1. Solo 2 semanas

Después de esa noche que jamas olvidare, Kung Lao y yo forjamos una relación al parecer prohibida para la sociedad, por lo que debíamos mantenerlo en secreto. Prácticamente nuestra vida romántica y sexual era únicamente en la privacidad de nuestra habitación. Aveces habían disputas entre nosotros, pero eran detalles menores y siempre nos reconciliábamos. Y después de eso, había algo mas, muy similar al dia que confesamos nuestro amor por el uno y el otro.

En realidad, no recuerdo ninguna vez en la que no nos terminamos acostando. En donde Kung Lao, siempre tomaba el control de mi cuerpo, algo que sin duda siempre me excitaba y por supuesto, algo que le excitaba a el también, que el fuera el dominante y yo el sumiso. Pero hubo una noche en la que me dio una noticia, que daría una vuelta a mi vida 180 grados. Y no hablo de terminar nuestra relación, gracias a Buddha. Kung Lao se tenia que ir con su familia por un tiempo y eso no tendría nada de malo, lo malo era que tenia que irse ¡Por 2 semanas!

Intente mostrarme comprensivo, pero eso no evito que Kung lao notara mi tristeza.

\- Liu Kang, mi amor ,no llores...- Dijo con su mirada consternada -...Sabes que no me gusta verte asi...

Yo, estando con mi cabeza agachada, sin poder contener las lagrimas:

\- P-Pero ¿Y si te pasa algo? - Pregunte alzando la cabeza - Recuerda que casi mueres a manos de Shao Khan, no quiero perderte, tu eres la persona que mas amo...

Se acerco a mi, agarrando me barbilla, dejando que viera sus hermosos ojos verdes, robándome un beso para que guardara la calma o por lo menos que cerrara mi boca de una buena vez.

\- Shao Khan ya esta muerto, y Jerrod prometió no volver a atacar la tierra ¿Recuerdas? - Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

Asentí con mi cabeza, ademas tenia que ponerme a pensar que Kung Lao tiene una vida aparte de mi.

Al día siguiente, antes de subirse al tren, lo abraze sin la capacidad de separarme de el. No me importaba si había gente alrededor, que por cierto, las personas que estaban presentes, me pareció curioso que no mostraran asco o desagrado, mas bien la mayoría se mostraban comprensivos.

En fin ¿Que tan malo podría ser estar 2 semanas sin el?


	2. 1 noche siendo un juguete

Estaba MUY equivocado.

Debo admitirlo, fue una tortura. Y se los dice una persona que ha peleado durante toda su vida, teniendo que soportar rupturas de todo tipo, latigazos y demasiado dolor físico. Durante la primera semana, intente mostrarme lo mas normal posible, sufriendo en silencio.

Todos los días Kung Lao y yo nos hablábamos por teléfono, para confirmar que estábamos bien, esas llamadas como d horas. Si no me contestaba la llamada, me volvía loco. En fin, esa noche, quería tomarme un descanso, y nada podría ser mejor que las nuevas "Aguas termales" que habían puesto en el patio trasero, o eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Cuando llegue, me di cuenta que estaría solo , aun así, voltee hacia los lados para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie a la vista, cuando comprobé que no había nadie. Me quite mi vestuario y lo deje algún lado y acto seguido me metí a esa piscina en donde salia vapor.

La tranquilidad dominaba el lugar, comencé a respirar profundo, cerré mis ojos, mi cuerpo se relajaba conforme pasaban los segundos. En ese momento, un sonido hizo que los volviera a abrir, sonó como cuando intentas atravesar un arbusto, tuve la sensación de que en realidad había otra alma en ese lugar ademas de la mía. Sentía que estaba siendo observado, o mas bien espiado. No había nadie a la vista.

Me puse nervioso, pero me dije a mi mismo que solo eran ideas mías. Volví a cerrar mis ojos y a olvidarme de los problemas, en esos pensamientos, estaba Kung Lao, comencé a recordar sus caricias, sus besos, las beses en las que entregábamos nuestros cuerpos. Cuando voltee hacia abajo, note que mi miembro estaba tieso, no podía salir de las aguas termales de esa manera.

Se me vino a la mente una idea que nunca pensé que haría, masturbarme justamente en donde estaba, al aire libre. Por tercera vez, comprobé que no hubiera nadie mas ademas de mi. Tome aire, rodee mi pene con mi mano y comencé a "jugar conmigo mismo".

Para hacerlo mas rápido, cerré mis ojos y pensé en las caricias de Kung Lao. El placer que me provocaba logro dominarme, en ese momento, tan concentrado en mi excitante fantasía, no pude contenerme y comencé a gemir, mas bien no gemir, si no a gritar repetidas veces el nombre de mi amado Kung Lao.

Me olvide de que alguien podría escucharme o verme haciendo esas cosas.

\- ¡Ahhh, Kung Lao! - No paraba de gemir, me estaba dejando ir.

Sentía que lo mejor se aproximaba, después de la gran fricción que estuvo sometido mi miembro, se acelero mi corazón, mis pulmones se contrajeron, mis pupilas se dilataron, no pensaba en nada mas que en el enorme placer que estaba recibiendo y de las veces que Kung Lao me dominaba, sus roces, sus caricias, todo de el.

\- ¡Dioses! - Sentí como si la vida se fuera de mi en milésimas de segundos.

Había llegado al orgasmo, en ese momento, en menos de un segundo, sentí como esa sensación de calor que recorría mi cuerpo se transformaba en frió, al igual que una sensación de relajación total. Pero mi cuerpo se volvió a agitar otra vez cuando no solo sentí que había alguien ahí, si no que mas bien, a lado de mi vi una sombra.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - Dijo esa voz que solo me recordaba a alguien.

Y no, no era Kung Lao, ojala lo hubiera sido. En ese momento, deseaba con toda mi alma que fuera el, pero la dura y triste realidad llego de la peor manera para mi.

Era Raiden, el maestro que me veía mas como un hijo para el mas que un simple alumno. Voltee de manera temerosa y lenta hacia el.

-...¿M-Me vio?... - Dije con una voz entrecortada.

-...Si...Lo vi todo... - Respondió en tono serio y estaba de brazos cruzados.

Baje mi cabeza de la vergüenza, para mi no hay nada mas incomodo que alguien, sobretodo una autoridad como la es un maestro, que ha confiado en ti toda tu vida, te vea haciendo intiminadades en lugares indebidos.

-...L-Lo siento maestro, yo solo quería..."liberarme"...

Mi maestro dio una risa seca.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a castigarte, es normal que el ser humano quiera "auto satisfacerse"... - Dijo en un tono diferente a comparación del anterior.

Me tranquilice al escuchar que no le parecía algo indebido, si no que algo mas bien natural. Pero me di cuenta que en ese silencia, sus ojos estaban clavados de mi cuerpo.

-...¿Me puede pasar mi ropa?...

\- ¡Claro! - Se volteo para buscar mis pantalones.

Pero cuando me los paso hacia mi mano, aun no apartaba sus ojos de mi, era incomodo.

\- ¿Podria voltearse? ¿Por favor?

\- ¿Porque razon?

\- Porque...creo que sera incomodo tanto para usted como para mi al verme desnudo...supongo...

\- ¿Porque Liu? ¿Porque tienes que ser tan inseguro? - Pregunto - ¡Tienes un cuerpo muy sensual!...No debes que avergonzarte de tu cuerpo...

Me quede sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Raiden. Todo se quedo en silencio, yo no sabia que decir.

\- Esta bien...Solo toma en cuenta de que no estoy aquí... - Dijo mientras apartaba su cabeza y volteaba a un lado.

Me salí de la piscina y me intente poner los pantalones de la manera mas rápida posible, pero para mi suerte, se abrochaban por atrás, estaba intentado de manera desesperada hacerlo lo mas rápido posible. Y lo peor, Raiden en vez de estar volteando hacia otro lado, al contrario, no paraba de verme.

-...Déjame ayudarte...- Dijo acercándose hacia a mi.

Me puso a de espaldas, agarro los hilos con los que se amarraban mis pantalones y comenzó a "ayudarme", en ese instante, sentí que algo rozaba contra mi trasero, era grande, grueso pero sobretodo estaba muy tieso. De ahí me di cuenta de que su miembro estaba rozando contra mi y el porque Raiden se tardaba tanto en el amarre, sabia que lo hizo a propósito. Intententaba no prestar atención a eso, pero ¿Como no iba a sentirlo? Incluso movía sus caderas, como si el pensaba que no me estaba dando cuenta.

Cuando por fin termino, me pregunto algo que realmente no sabre a que se refería en realidad:

\- ¿Te sientes solo sin Kung Lao? ¿Verdad? - Pregunto acariciando mi espalda junto con mi oscuro y largo cabello.

Me puse mas nervioso, ya que eso me dejo pensando si Raiden sabia de la relación que tengo con Kung Lao.

\- Te acompañare a tu cuarto...- Concluyo antes de que le respondiera.

Me agarro, no de la mano, si no del brazo. He hizo que nos dirigiéramos hasta mi cuarto en ese transcurso, se notaba que Raiden no me quería soltar de mi brazo y después de un largo e incomodo camino, llegamos a mi cuarto. Lo único que quería era despedirme de el y que el se fuera. Cuando abrí la puerta el me abrazo por detrás, donde volví a sentir el miembro erecto de Raiden rozando con mi trasero.

-...¿Sabes Liu?...Yo puedo acariciarte y hacerte sentir mejor que Kung Lao...- Me susurro al oído, con un tono que nunca había escuchado salir de el, un tono seductor.

Yo me quería alejar de el, mas sus brazos eran fuertes. Oí que cerro la puerta, me agarro de los hombros y me empujo hacia la cama de manera brusca, al hacerlo me quede paralizado. Raiden me acompaño hasta la cama, poniéndose encima mio.

\- Juguemos a algo - Dijo mientras agarraba el lazo rojo que siempre traigo en la frente.

-...¿A-A que?... - Pregunte con voz temerosa.

Agarro mis muñecas, juntandolas, amarrándolas con el lazo y me las puso hacia arriba.

\- ¡A que eres mi juguete! - Expreso.

Termine de abrir mis ojos de la sorpresa.

-...Y... - Sentía que no podía decirlo -...¿Que pasa si no...?

\- Pues, simple...Les contare a todos tus fantasías con Kung Lao... - Contesto.

No podía dejar que lo hiciera, mi reputación se iría a la basura, con solo esa acción.

\- ¡No por favor!...¡Se lo ruego!... - Exclame en tono de preocupación - ¡Si lo hace mi reputación y la de Kung lao estará arruinada!

\- Si no quieres que lo haga tendrás que ser obediente. - Concluyo.

No tenia opción, tenia que hacer todo lo que el me ordenara y dejar que el haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo. Solo asentí con la cabeza, por lo que Raiden entendió que si aceptaba su "oferta". Me termine de acostar en la cama y voltee hacia otro lado por la pena. Raiden solo dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y se acerco a mi cara.

Agarro mi mejilla para voltearlo a ver, pero mis ojos estaban cerrados. Acaricio mis mejillas con delicadeza.

\- ¡Eres demasiado violable! - Expreso el en un susurro.

Podía sentir su respiración cerca de mi, me robo un beso, no en los labios, si no directamente en la boca. Pero al parecer, no estaba satisfecho con eso e intentaba meter su lengua dentro de mi boca, le negué rotundamente la entrada al principio, pero rompio el beso y.

\- ¡Abre tu boca! - Ordeno.

Hice una pequeña apertura en mi boca, pero eso no evito que Raiden metiera toda su lengua, la metió en el momento que yo menos esperaba. Pero, estaba entre una barrera, no sabia si esto me estaba dando asco o placer, me estaba poniendo excitado y me gustaba, pero me estaba sintiendo sucio al mismo tiempo ya que le estoy siendo infiel a Kung Lao. No puedo negarlo, beso lo suficientemente bien como para hacer sentir esa sensación de calor en mi cuerpo.

Un hilo de saliva se formo entre nuestras bocas. Y acto seguido se dispuso a quitarme los pantalones, cuando estaba apunto de bajarlos un reflejo mio hizo que mis 2 manos atadas agarraran alguno de los brazos de Raiden, me arrepiento de haber hecho eso.

\- ¡No! - Suplique sosteniendo su brazo.

Me volteo a ver, frunció el ceño, agarro mis muñecas y las devolvió en donde estaban, pero en ese momento sentí, que las apretó, haciendo que tronaran, me paralice, no solo por el mínimo dolor que sentí, que es lo de menos, si por lo que respondió a eso.

-...Mas te vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer... - Dijo en tono amenazante.

Ejerció mas fuerza en mis muñecas, haciendo que tronaran mas y mas fuerte, sentí como si me las quisiera arrancar. Asentí con mi cabeza dando a entender que, valga la redundancia, entendí o aprendí la "lección", por algo siempre te dicen que no te opongas a tu superiores.

Soltó mis manos y volvió a lo que estaba apunto de hacer, no me bajo los pantalones, mas bien me los arranco, haciendo que quedara desnudo frente a el, cerré mis ojos y voltee para otro lado, era bastante humillante. Cuando ahora te das cuenta de que yo estaba completamente desnudo y Raiden estaba con todo su cuerpo cubierto por su ropa.

\- ¡Que sexy! - Dijo en voz baja, pero que pude ser capaz de escuchar.

Sentí como sus manos acariciaban cada parte de mi pecho, di un gemido cuando empezó a juguetear con mis pezones, los frotaba y los espiraba, hasta que sentí como su lengua empezó a pasar sobre ellos, succionandolos, causándome un placer demasiado vibrante y que mi miembro se pusiera duro otra vez.

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando Raiden agarro uno de mis hombros e hizo que me sentara, mi rostro quedo justamente en frente de donde se debía encontrar su entrepierna de Raiden.

-...No creo que tenga que especificarte lo que tienes que hacer...

Agarre la parte de enfrente de sus pantalones y saque su miembro, que no era grande, era mas bien enorme, mas de lo que yo me imaginaba cuando lo había sentido, era mas grande que el de mi novio Kung Lao, ademas, se notaba que aun no estaba del todo erecto.

Acerque mi cara y solo lamí y chupe la punta, y masturbandolo con mis mano derecha, haciendo que se pusiera tieso. Cuando alce mi mirada para verlo, el no gemía, solo tenia una sonrisa que demostraba su placer.

Cuando baje mi cabeza para volver a lo que estaba, Raiden agarro mi cabello e hizo que metiera mas su pene a mi boca, era tan grande que no podía meterlo ni la mitad, que ya es mucho decir.

Pude ser capaz de sentir como su falo se volvía cada vez mas duro y tieso en mi boca. Y como su tamaño cambiaba ligeramente a uno mas grande.

Después de un tiempo que no podría especificar, Raiden soltó un gruñido, agarro mi cabeza y sentí como mi boca se llenaba de ese liquido tan viscoso y caliente.

Cuando lo saque de mi boca, su semen aun seguía dentro, quería escupirlo, mas tenia miedo de que Raiden se enojara, pero, no sabia si se sentía bien tenerlo o si me estaba dando asco, agarro mi barbilla y la volteo para arriba, haciendo que me lo tragara.

-...Lo hiciste bien... - Susurro viéndome a los ojos.

Después de esas palabras, me tomo de la cintura, el se sentó en la orilla de la cama, e hizo que me sentara desnudo entre una de sus piernas. Mi vista siempre se desviaba de su mirada, por segunda o tercera vez agarro mi mejilla he hizo que lo mirara.

-...Veremos si Kung Lao es el único que "te hizo suyo"... - Dijo mientras me tocaba todo mi cuerpo.

-...¿D-De que habla?... -Pregunte pero de repente, solté un gemido de placer que evito que siguiera hablando.

Raiden me estaba masturbando, y sentí su miembro rozando mi pierna, que aun no dejara de ponerse duro. Sentía esa sensación de calor que recorría mi cuerpo. Mi cara estaba sonrojada casi hasta los hombros. Lo voltee a ver por un momento y me dijo:

\- Me gusta esa expresión que haces.

Cada cierto tiempo, intentaba agarrar la mano con la que me estaba tocando mi órgano, y le negaba con la cabeza rogándole entre gemidos que se detuviera. Que obviamente, el no hacia caso y seguía.

-...M-Maestro...Por favor...Me vengo... - Le rogaba entre incontrolables gemidos.

\- ¡Aun no! - Exclamo el - ¡No te dejes ir hasta que te lo ordene!

Intente contenerme, y cada vez temblaba y forcejeaba mi cuerpo mas y mas. Pasaron interminables y tortuosos minutos en donde simplemente no podía aguantarlo mas. Y por accidente me deje ir, lance un gemido y salio disparado hasta el suelo.

-...No aguantaste nada... - Se quejo con tono de decepción - ¡Eso merece un castigo!

Raiden me agarro y me empujo bruscamente hacia la cama, y sentí que en menos de un segundo me había empinado, mi parte de arriba estaba acostada, pero mis piernas para abajo estaban hacia arriba.

\- ¡No! - Intente detenerlo.

Pero, cuando menos me lo espere, justo en ese momento, el penetro mi entrada de manera brusca y forzada. Di un grito desgarrador, y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de esperar a que yo estuviera listo, si no simplemente, mover sus caderas, que mas bien sentí como sus piernas chocaban con mi trasero, estaba demasiado adentro, estaba entre una barrera entre el dolor o el placer que me causaba tener algo tan grande dentro de mi.

Mis gemidos eran de un volumen ya considerablemente altos. Raiden agarro mi cabello y me amenazo con la siguiente frase.

-...Deberías moderar tu volumen, si no quieres ser descubierto de esta manera.

Cuando lo soltó, empece a moderarlo, intentaba cerrar mi boca lo mas que podía, me la tapaba con la mano, me mordía el dedo o el brazo, con tal de que olvidara el dolor. Pero de repente, sentí placer, de un momento para otro, y el dolor se había ido.

Y en ese instante me corrí, pero Raiden aun no acababa, aun seguía dando estocadas muy bruscas, que prácticamente me empujaba cada vez que lo hacia.

El no paraba, y no podía contenerme, tener ese miembro adentro era una sensación muy caliente y placentera. Me corrí por segunda vez, y de ahí solo me corrí por tercera vez, si no que mas bien me había llegado el climax por una incontable cantidad veces seguidas, una y otra y otra vez.

Hasta que, en ese segundo, mi vista se nublo poco a poco hasta llegar a negro, me sentí demasiado débil, no tuve fuerzas para decir nada mas, solo cerré mis ojos y deje caer mi cabeza hacia la cama.

Me había desmayado de tantas corridas. No se que paso después, no se si Raiden noto que me haba desmayado o que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Probablemente muera sin saber la verdad.

Al día siguiente, estaba mas débil y delicado que nunca, apenas abrí los ojos y voltee mi cabeza, no había rastro de Raiden. Intente levantarme muchas veces, sin lograrlo. Así que pensé en esperar que los minutos pasaran y que el cansancio se me fuera, lo cual duro casi horas. Cuando por fin logre levantarme, lo primero que sentí fue que mi abdomen estaba algo hinchado.

Mi objetivo en ese momento era buscar a Raiden, pero no podía salir al campo desnudo y sucio. Así que me di una ducha, en la mitad de eso, sentí que un liquido espeso y blanco salia de mi entrada y vi como caía desde mis piernas hasta el drenaje y como mi abdomen se vaciaba. En ese momento me quede consternado, golpee la pared y maldije a Raiden de muchas maneras. Me senté en la bañera y rodee mis piernas con mis brazos y me dispuse a llorar.

No podía creerlo, había abusado de mi y solo se fue sin nada mas que decir. Quería "vengarme", aunque me tarde como otra hora mas llorando y sollozando. Después de un rato lamentando lo ocurrido, me decidí salir, secarme y vestirme, salí del cuarto dispuesto a buscar a Raiden, y ahí lo vi, estaba asomado en la terraza viendo el campo. Se le veía tranquilo.

En eso, me dispuse a correr a toda velocidad hacia el, quería poner mis manos en su cuello. Pero todo eso se detuvo cuando el me volteo a ver, su rostro me intimido tanto que me detuve casi como un carro apunto de chocar.

Me quede de piedra y Raiden se acerco hacia mi, tenia miedo de que me regañara o algo por el estilo, lo se, he luchado con muchos monstruos muy intimidantes, pero no hay nada que me de mas miedo que algún regaño.

Cuando ya estaba en frente mio, agache mi cabeza. El sonrió, agarro mis muñecas, con mucho cuidado, como su fueran de cristal y como si un minino toque brusco se romperían. Me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo:

\- Mi Liu...¡Estuviste increíble anoche!

Yo no sabia que contestar, mi cara parecía muy entristecida, mi vista estaba hacia abajo. Agarro mi barbilla y me dio un beso en la punta de mi nariz, y cuando menos me lo esperaba, uno en los labios.

-¡¿Porque lo hizo?! - Pregunte después.

-...Estabas indefenso... - Contesto en un tono burlón.

Mi cara se veía deprimida, Raiden cambio su sonrisa a una cara de preocupación:

\- ¿Pasa algo?...¿Te sientes bien?... - Pregunto mientras tocaba mi mejilla.

-...Nada solo...¡Déjeme en paz!... - Conteste con un nudo en la garganta.

Me voltee para regresar a mi cuarto, hasta que sentí los brazos de Raiden rodearme.

-...Ok...Solo toma en cuenta que lo de ayer nunca paso...¿Ok?

-...Si...Esta bien... - Respondí en voz muy baja.

\- Te amo - Susurro en mi oreja.

Me solté de los brazos de Raiden y me dirigí a mi habitación. En el cual, casi no volví a salir de ahí, después de esa experiencia, en donde fui sexualmente abusado. Y cada vez que salia por alguna razón urgente o necesaria, casi siempre tenia la cabeza agachada intentando evitar a mi acosador.


	3. El dijo que solo la espalda

Una noche, después de un entrenamiento, me metí a tomar una ducha, como siempre el agua estaba tibia. En mi baño, no había ventanas, sin embargo, aun podía sentir la presencia de alguien otra vez.

Cuando termine de quitarme el Shampoo, me enjabone el cuerpo, mientras lo pasaba por mi pecho, oí una voz que casi grito del susto.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte la espalda?

Eso hizo que me volteara de repente y casi lo golpeara, pero en vez de alzar el puño para dárselo, solamente intente cubrir mi cuerpo lo mas rápido posible con mis manos y mis brazos.

\- Tranquilo soy yo... - Dijo el, estando de brazos cruzados.

Raiden estaba desnudo y con su cabello suelto de tono blanco, pude contemplar su escultural cuerpo y sobretodo ese gran miembro que tenia.

-...N-No...No gracias... - Respondí con voz nerviosa -...Creo que puedo bañarme yo solo.

-...Déjame ayudarte... - Concluyo acercándose a mi.

Me volteo el cuerpo, haciendo que le diera la espalda y paso el jabón por mis hombros. Mientras me enjabonaba la espalda, sentí que sus manos empezaron a rodear mi pecho, hasta llegar a mis pezones, que cuando sentí su roze, di una pequeña sacudida.

-...¡¿Q-Que haces?!... - Interrumpí.

-...Perdón...Se me "paso la mano"... - Se excuso.

No dije nada, y no soy tonto como para no darme cuenta de que no fue un accidente o fue sin querer. El siguió lavándome, y bajo mas y mas hasta llegar casi hasta mis caderas. Paso su mano con jabón por ahí, casi tocando mi miembro.

Pero de repente, sentí sus manos estimulando mi miembro con el jabón, me quede sin palabras, ademas que en ese instante comencé a gemir, así que no podía terminar frases.

-...Ahh...D-Detente...Por favor...Mmhh...

Con una mano me estaba masturbando y con la otra jugueteaba con mi pezón izquierdo. De tanta estimulación de mi cuerpo, y el placer que me causaba, hicieron que me corriera.

Raiden dejo mi cuerpo en paz por un momento, yo en ese momento tenia la esperanza de que ya había terminado, estaba muy equivocado.

Cuando voltee mi cabeza hacia atrás, puso su mano en mi hombro, y con su otra mano estaba agarrando mi trasero, de alguna manera sabia lo que iba a hacer, sentí una palmada en una de mis partes traseras, que hizo que gritara del dolor, después otra y otra.

Me estaba dando azotes con mi parte trasera, me dio tantas que perdí la cuenta de cuantas me había dado, llego tal punto en que le grite.

-¡Ya!... - Suplique con lagrimas en mis ojos -...Por favor...ya no mas...

Raiden frunció el ceño, pero cuando le enseñe mi rostro cubierto de lagrimas de dolor, su cara cambio y una de preocupación. Supongo que se había dado cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un abuso en contra de mi y que solo me estaba haciendo daño.

-...Perdón... - Dijo mientras froto mi lastimada parte de atrás. -...Tal vez no te gusto...pero yo se que te gustara.

Unos segundos después, sentí el dedo de Raiden introducirse en mi, comencé a jadear y a gemir del placer, seguidamente, sentí 2 dedos ya dentro y comenzaron a sacudirse. A una velocidad que no podría describir, parecía casi un vibrador a toda maquina.

Estaba gimiendo casi como un loco por literalmente el vibrante placer que sentía. Y así fue por unos placenteros minutos.

-...Y puedo mejorarlo sabes... - Dio un susurro en mi oreja.

Saco sus dedos y paso agua por todo mi cuerpo para que el jabón se desvaneciera. Pensé que ya tenia que terminar. Pero de repente sentí que Raiden me posicionaba, estaba detrás de mi y sentí como su miembro se introdujo de manera lenta dentro de mi, hasta que ya estaba completamente adentro. Lance un gemido que parecía entre el dolor y placer.

Y lo demás, es historia.

Me violo repetidas veces, en las cuales le suplique que se detuviera, llorando incluso para ver si funcionaba, no tuvo éxito. En la cual, como podrán imaginarse, se corrió en mi, las veces que quiso, llenándome el abdomen por segunda vez.

Después de que termino y de que saco su miembro, yo me deje caer al pisos de la regadera, yo estaba tirado en el suelo mojado y cuando voltee para verlo ya no estaba, se había ido, sentía que esto ya no podía continuar, yo no quería ser el juguete para complacer sus fantasías pervertidas, pero sabia que si no lo hacia, les diría a todos mi relación con Kung Lao y de la vez que me masturbe en publico.

Estaba siendo chantajeado, y lo peor es que no hacia nada por detenerlo, después de que me hubiera revivido y arrancarme de las garras de Shinnok y Quan Chi al igual que Kung Lao, se volvió alguien que, si te revivió, te hizo un favor o le contaste un secreto, eso lo usaría como fuente de chantaje.

Me quede llorando de absoluto sufrimiento y de coraje, hasta que vi el jabón, me levante y me lave el cuerpo otra vez. Salí del baño de mi cuarto en las mismas condiciones, llorando, hasta que me dormí. Desde ese día, me daba miedo entrar a bañarme con miedo a que Raiden me estuviera esperando para usarme como su juguete otra vez.


	4. Algo que no me esperaba

Estaba en mi cuarto, se supone que faltaban como 2 días para que Kung Lao llegara. Estaba leyendo un libro, la luna iluminaba toda la habitación, la única fuente de luz aparte era una lampara de escritorio.

Escuche toques en la puerta, aparte mi vista del libro.

\- ¿Quién sera? - Me pregunte a mi mismo en mi mente.

Me levante de la cama y me aproxime hasta la puerta, yo desde un principio pensé que era Raiden, pero cuando la puerta se abrí, mis ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Era Kung Lao, había regresado y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

-...K-Kung Lao... - Estaba paralizado.

\- ¡Liu Kang! - Grito de felicidad y me abalanzo hacia mi con un cálido abrazo.

Lo abrace yo también y como cualquier pareja nos dimos en pequeño beso en los labios. Deje que pasara para que dejara sus cosas de su maleta. Cuando termino de dejar su ropa en sus cajones. Le di un abrazo por atrás y le susurre por el oído:

-...Kung Lao...Dame otra noche de placer...

El me volteo a ver con una sonrisa seductora, me agarro de la cintura y nos dimos, no uno, si no varios besos en donde de repente nos metíamos la lengua, algo que me excitaba. Me empujo hacia la cama y se puso encima mio, lo mismo que hizo Raiden, pero esa vez no me mostré asco, ya que era Kung Lao y sabia que era el y que nunca me haría daño intencionalmente.

De unos simples besos en los labios pasamos a unos en donde chocábamos nuestras lenguas con la otra. Después de tantos apasionados besos, paso a mi cuello, me lamió prácticamente todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pantalones. El me los iba a bajar, pero lo detuve y le dije:

-...Ahora me toca a mi...

Kung Lao se mostró sorprendido y algo confundido por mis palabras, se notaba que me quería preguntar de que estaba hablando, pero no lo deje. Ya que lo primero que hice fue sacar su miembro del pantalón, y lo comencé a frotar con mi manos, note como sentía cada vez mas duro conforme lo tocaba.

Kung Lao dio un ligero gemido cuando lo metí a mi boca, chupándolo, lo succionaba con mi boca y lo lamia con mi lengua. Quería saborearlo, intentaba meterlo lo mas que podía a mi boca.

Después de unos simples minutos, el lanzo un gruñido de placer y se libero dentro de mi boca, se sentía muy bien tenerlo ahí, estaba caliente y esta vez no me dio asco, ya que no fue en contra de mi voluntad, por lo que me lo bebí. Me agarro del cabello y me acaricio y nos dimos otro beso.

En ese largo beso, en donde nuestras lenguas literalmente hacían un placentero baile, nos empezamos a quitar la ropa entre los dos, hasta quedarnos sin tela alguna.

Me agarro de la cintura y me puso en posición como algunos le dicen "de perrito". Sabíamos que no se necesitaba lubricante, mi entrada ya estaba lo suficientemente dilatada como para usarlo. Sentí que la punta de su miembro rozaba contra de mi entrada, en pocos segundos la metió, no lo metió ni tan lento, pero tampoco tan brusco. Gemí de absoluto placer al sentir la persona que mas amo dominandome de esa manera.

\- ¡Ahhh! - Gemí de placer.

Kung Lao esbozo una risa y se comenzó a mover, sacando y metiendo su falo dentro de mi, cada vez que lo metía, lanzaba un gemido. Pero sentía que lo estaba haciendo muy lento.

-...¡Mas rápido!...Por favor... - Le suplique entre gemidos.

Me agarro de las caderas y empezó a moverse cada vez con más velocidad, era tan intenso el placer que quería más y más.

-...¡Mas fuerte mi amor!...¡Hazme llorar!...¡Hazme llorar! - Parecía estar enloquecido.

-...¡Te haré mas que llorar!... - Concluyo el.

Me agarro del cabello, haciendo que mi cabeza quedara mirando hacia arriba, empezó a dar muy fuertes y bruscas estocadas que me empujaban cada ver que volvía meter su miembro en mi. Yo solamente estaba gimiendo de absoluto placer al igual que Kung Lao, con la gran diferencia de que las de mi novio eran graves, mientras que los míos eran chillones y agudas, que contrastaba con mi tono de voz normal.

-...Kung Lao, me vengo...¡Ahhh! - No podía contener mis gemidos.

-...¡Córrete conmigo!.. - Expreso el.

En milésimas de segundo los dos nos corrimos las mismo tiempo, sentí como Kung Lao me llenaba con su amor y yo me corría por el. Incluso cuando paso, saque mi lengua y mire para arriba.

Mis deje caer en la cama al igual que Kung Lao, nos miramos a los ojos, y los dos esbozamos una pequeña risa y nos abrazamos esperando a que recuperáramos el aliento después de toda esa acción. Después de unos minutos le pregunte a Kung Lao:

-...Y...¿Como te fue?...

Kung Lao me miro extrañado, no se esperaba ese dialogo de mi en ese mismo momento. Se rió y dijo:

-...¿Apenas me preguntas eso ahorita?... - Pregunto sonriendo y burlándose de mi error.

Me puse nervioso y comencé a balbucear intentando reparar lo ocurrido, excusándome de que tenia ganas y esas cosas.

-...Ja ja...No importa amor... - Dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabello -...De hecho, yo también tenia ganas, después de no verte por dos semanas.

Me tranquilice en ese momento, y Kung lao prosiguió a contar como le había ido en su viaje.

\- Me fue bien, y eso que hace años mi familia no me aceptaba por el hecho de que alguna vez fui controlado por Quan Chi, pero afortunadamente me dieron una oportunidad de que demostrara quien soy. Aunque... - Su rostro cambio a uno mas serio.

-¿Aunque?... - Pregunte esperando su respuesta.

-...Siempre había un inconveniente...

\- ¿Cual? - Pregunte con tal de saber que era lo que le incomodaba

\- Que no estabas tu - Expreso el - No sabes cuanto te extrañe.

Me sorprendí al principio con esas palabras, pero seguido de eso se me dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro.

\- Yo también te extrañe - Le respondí.

Se quedo en silencio todo, pero yo sabia que iba después, esas palabras que pocas parejas lo dicen de verdad:

\- ...Te amo...

No le respondí con palabras, me acurruque en sus brazos y le di un ultimo beso antes de dormirnos. Esperando que esto nunca acabe. Pero, sabia que tenia que decirle lo que Raiden me había hecho.


	5. Sabia que no era el

Aunque ya estaba con Kung Lao, aun sentía la culpa de haberle sido "infiel", a pesar de que esa palabra no esta bien usada, yo la consideraba como tal.

Una noche, tuve que armarme de valor y decirle, ya que no podía seguir con esta culpa. Estaba acostado leyendo un libro, tome aire y proseguí a contarle:

-..K-Kung Lao...Tengo que hablar contigo...

\- Si ¿Que pasa? - Aparto la vista del libro para verme a los ojos.

Sentía que las palabras no se podían salir de mi boca, un sudor frió recorrió mi cuerpo, pero tenia que decirle ya.

-...Es que... - Y sin medir mi vocabulario, todo salio -...¡Me violaron!..

En ese momento todo ceso, en menos de un segundo Kung Lao ya había tirado un librero entero no sin antes de haber roto en pedazos el que tenia a la mano, haciendo que se escuchara el sordo caer del librero.

Se me acerco a mi y me agarro de los hombros.

-¡¿Quien fue?! - Pregunto con un gran tono de furia y de saber quien había sido - ¡Voy a asesinar al bastardo que te hizo esa atrocidad!

El estaba esperando mi respuesta, aunque ya me había quedado mudo y en Shock, cuando estaba apunto de decirle, se escucho, una voz:

-¿Acaso crees que soy un bastardo? - Los dos volteamos para averiguar quien había sido el que lo dijo - ¿Y acaso crees poder asesinarme?

Cuando la silueta salio a la luz para dejar verse, como podrán adivinar era Raiden, estaba de brazos cruzados. Kung Lao estaba consternado, como podría haber sido el.

\- ¿Usted? - Frunció el ceño - ¿Porqué? ¿Como pudiste aprovecharte de el?...Una persona que te perdono después de haberlo asesinado y de todo lo que tu le hiciste sufrir, excusándote con "Es que fue un accidente".

\- Pues, en muy lindo - Respondió alzando los hombros - ¿Como no podría aprovecharme de el?

El rostro de Kung Lao estaba lleno de indignación y lleno de rabia. Parecía que estaba apunto de cumplir lo que había prometido.

En ese momento, nos agarro de los hombros a los dos y dijo:

\- Espero que sean cooperativos si no quieren que su secreto salga a la luz.

Los dos ya sabíamos a que se refería.

\- ¿Quien le dijo? - Pregunto Kung Lao.

\- Pues, nadie...Solamente que ustedes aveces no cerraban las cortinas. - Respondió.

Recordé el día que no cerramos la cortina, pensando que nadie nos vería.

\- Yo no pienso formar parte de sus fantasías - Le contesto sin miedo a Raiden.

Este ultimo me abrazo y dijo:

\- Pues el si fue obediente y coopero...¿No es así Liu?

Pero en ese momento, el miedo se había ido, me arme con el suficiente valor como para contestarle.

-¡Porque usted me violo! - Le grite con toda mi rabia e indignación.

Los dos vimos a Raiden con furia absoluta, negándonos a aceptar a su oferta.

-¡No nos importa si dice nuestro secreto! - Contesto Kung Lao -...Ya que se supone que los Shaolins se interesan por lo que tienes en tu corazón, no por quien tu corazón siente...¿No es así?

Raiden ya se veía derrotado, pero en ese instante frunció el ceño y a los dos nos agarro del cuello.

-¡Pues creo que habrá cambios aquí! - En ese momento me di cuenta de que Raiden no era el.

\- ¡Usted no es Raiden! - Intente gritar.

-¡vaya! - Dijo el, en ese momento le cambio la voz la cual reconoció de inmediato. - ¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta?

En menos de un segundo, a Raiden lo recorrió un extraño color verde, el cual ya sabíamos quien era.

Era Shang Tsung, pero los dos nos quedamos indignados, ya que se supone que el había muerto, a no ser que lo hayan revivido. Estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento, hasta que me arme de valor y lancé una llamarada de fuego en su pecho haciendo que esta saliera disparado para atrás y nos soltara del cuello.

Kung lao agarro su sombrero y nos acercamos a el.

\- ¿Donde esta Raiden? - Grito Kung Lao poniéndolo entre el sombrero y la pared.

\- No me harán hablar...Y si me matan nunca sabrán en donde lo deje - Afirmo el seguido de una risa malévola.

En ese momento troné mis nudillos como forma de amenaza dispuesto a golpearlo si no nos daba información de Raiden. Ya que Kung Lao estaba apunto de culpar a alguien que no lo hizo.

-!Pues nos guiaras con el! - Contesto Kung Lao.

Hicimos que se levantara a la fuerza, agarrándolo de los brazos y lo llevamos con Bo Rai Cho, que curiosamente también estaba buscando a Raiden.

\- Maestro Bo Rai Cho, le traemos a Shang Tsung...El secuestro a Raiden...

El se quedo sorprendido, supongo que el también pensaba que el hechicero había muerto.

\- Vengan conmigo...Yo se donde y como le podemos hacer hablar... - Dijo volteándose para dirigirnos hacia donde el se refería.

Cuando llegamos, había un salón lleno de espejos, Shang Tsung se mostró asustado, al principio no entendí el porque.

\- Mire Shang Tsung - Dijo Bo Rai Cho como si le presentara un lugar - Acá hay una gran cantidad de espejos, y si haces algún hechizo ya sabrás que pasara.

Se le veía confundido, desesperado por intentar escapar, mas no podía, me daba curiosidad que pasaba si hiciera un hechizo ante varios espejos.

\- ¡Esta bien hablare! - Grito de manera desesperada. - Esta en el inframundo. ¿Ya están felices?

\- Ok...¡Liu Kang y Kung Lao! - Exclamo para llamar nuestra atención - ...Vamos al inframundo...

\- Maestro, perdón que lo interrumpa...¿Pero que pasa si hace un hechizo en frente de un espejo?

-¡Esto! - Saco un pequeño espejo.

En ese momento, el alma del hechicero fue absorbido y su cuerpo se transformo en polvo. La silueta de este ultimo estaba se veía en el cristal del espejo.

\- ¡¿Pero que me has hecho?! - Grito indignado.

\- Es para que no nos causes mas problemas. - Contesto viendo al espejo.

Kung Lao y yo nos quedamos casi con la boca abierta, no sabíamos que eso pasaría, aunque nos daría ventaja ya que nos guiaría sin atacarnos.

De ahí nos proseguimos a buscar a nuestro maestro Raiden.


	6. Paz después de tanto odio

Cuando llegamos, todo estaba demasiado silencioso. No había ningun guardia, ni demonio, nada a la vista que nos pudiera detener, pero sabíamos que de todas formas teníamos que estar alerta.

-¡Aquí no hay nada! - Exclamo Bo Rai Cho hacia Shang Tsung - ¡Dijiste que estaba en el inframundo!

\- ¿Ahora que quieres que haga?...No puedo usar mi magia si estoy en este espejo...

\- !Nos engañaste! - Grito enojado.

\- Yo no lo llamaría un engaño...Creo que si buscan bien sabrán donde esta...

Pero en ese momento, algo paso por mi mente, este lugar lo había visto alguna vez, y recordé ese instante en donde acompañe a Quan Chi hacia su guarida.

\- ¡Yo se donde debe de estar! - Dije volteado mi cuerpo hacia donde tenia que estar su guarida.

Caminamos por algunos minutos, hasta encontrarla, estaba vacía, incluso habían telarañas en las esquinas, en los libreros e incluso en algunas paredes. Volteamos para buscar donde estaba. Hasta que vi un charco de sangre que provenía detrás de una pared llena de cráneos humanos. Cuando me acerque, ya adivinaran quien es.

Era Raiden, estaba en un estado demasiado lamentable, su vestimenta al igual que su cuerpo estaban completamente dañados, se notaba que Shang Tsung lo había estado torturando todo este tiempo por su magia, estaba amordazado y atado de los brazos y los pies, los tres nos quedamos desconcertados, incluso pensamos que estaba muerto. Hasta que vimos que abrió los ojos. Este intento moverse, apenas pudo la cabeza para voltearnos a ver. Se veía demasiado débil.

-¡Maestro Raiden! - Exclamo Kung Lao al verlo así.

Nos acercamos hacia él y lo desatamos, nos dimos cuenta que este había intentado escapar, forcejeando su cuerpo, ya que en donde estaban atadas sus muñecas, estas estaban demasiado raspadas que parecía como si estuviera apunto de caerse la piel de esa misma zona. Le quitamos esa banda de la boca, este comenzó a toser con sangre saliendo de su boca. Apenas y pudo pronunciar algo.

-...Hijos míos... - Murmuro con un intento de sonreír.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos quien es el culpable de todo esto. - Dijo Bo Rai Cho viendo al espejo, mientras Shang Tsung, al ver la expresión que tenia en el rostro, no se arrepiente de nada.

Agarramos a Raiden de los hombros ayudándolo a levantarse, notamos que sus piernas estaban rotas y torcidas, me rompió el corazón al verlo en ese estado. Ademas que sabíamos que seria muy difícil para Raiden llevarlo hasta la academia Wu Shi. Así que Kung Lao llamó a Sonya Blade para traer un transporte y medicar a Raiden.

\- Sonya Blade - Inicio Kung Lao. - Estamos en el infierno, encontramos a Raiden y necesita ser atendido urgente.

\- Ahí vamos con el transporte - Contesto - No se muevan de ahí.

Cada minuto que pasaba se me hacían eternos, los 20 minutos más largos de toda mi vida. Hasta que Sonya llegó junto un grupo de soldados que atendieron a Raiden.

\- ¿Qué le paso a Raiden? - Pregunto con una expresión que parecía de asombro y de confusión.

\- Por lo visto, y al unir los casos, Shang Tsung fue el responsable de esto. - Respondió Kung Lao

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si el ya murió! - Contesto indignada y desconcertada.

\- Pues quien sabe como, encontró una forma de regresar.

\- ¡¿Donde esta ese hijo de puta?! - Grito furiosa dispuesta a confrontarlo.

Bo Rai Cho saco el espejo.

\- No se preocupe teniente Blade - Dijo mostrando el espejo ante sus ojos. - Acá va estar mucho tiempo.

Miro Sonya con una cara de extrañase, como que nunca había visto a alguien encerrado en un espejo. Pero lo cambio a un ceño fruncido y se volteo a ver como estaba siendo atendido Raiden.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tiene? - Pregunto a uno de los soldados.

\- Tiene fracturas en mas de la mitad de su cuerpo, quemaduras de hasta segundo grado y varias heridas abiertas.

Sonya se quito su gorra y paso la mano por su pelo suspirando. Al oir esas palabras del soldado.

\- Espero que ese idiota esta toda la eternidad encerrado ahí...Aunque creo que eso no es suficiente para el.

Kung Lao y yo nos intentamos acercar a verlo pero uno de ellos no puso la mano en señal de que no podíamos ver. Se notaba que Kung Lao quería gritarles, pero le puse la mano en el hombro y lo vi a los ojos.

Cuando los soldados se separaron de el, Raiden tenia vendas en prácticamente todo su cuerpo pero se veía que aun no podía levantarse y estaba intentando recuperarse.

\- ¡Retirémonos soldados! - Dijo Sonya, valga la redundancia, retirándose con su equipo.

\- ¡Les debemos una! - Intento Kung Lao gritarles para que lo escucharan.

Nos acercamos hacia Raiden y este nos volteo a ver.

\- ¿Esta bien, maestro? - Pregunte preocupado.

-...Sí... - Respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. -...Este es el día mas extraño después del que volvieron a la luz.

Kung Lao y yo nos volteamos a ver confundidos por las palabras de nuestro maestro y preguntamos.

\- ¿De qué habla?

-...Desde que Quan Chi murió...pensé que seria imposible revivirlos a todos...pero la esperanza aveces puede hacer cualquier cosa. Aunque casi doy mi propia vida por ello, pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada.

-...Entonces... - Interrumpió Kung lao. - Si Quan Chi murió...¿Como nos revivió?

Raiden nos volteo a ver otra vez y comenzo a hablar.

\- Bueno...Descubrí que al poner a Liu Kang y a Kitana como emperadores, solo iba a empeorar las cosas. Buscaba maneras de poderlos revivir, hasta que me acorde de la forma en que Jax, Sub zero y Scorpion fueron vueltos a la vida. Hice que todos los retornados, incluyendo a ustedes, se reunieran, e intente juntar mis poderes con el lago de magia negra. Casi pierdo mi propia vida, pero todo resulto bien, el lago casi explota junto conmigo. Incluso intente hacer que lo primero que vieran fueran a sus seres queridos.

Me toco el corazón escuchar eso, al sacrificar sus posibilidades de supervivencia solo para traernos a la vida.

\- Kung lao pudo ser capaz de perdonarme en un principio, pero contigo Liu, fue algo más difícil, probablemente sea tarde para que tu me perdones por todo lo que te hice sufrir, o tal vez no soy el maestro que tu esperabas o que no soy el dios mas fuerte o con mas poderes. Y ante ti, acepto mi error, se que esto te lo he dicho varias veces, pero solo quiero que no haya más problemas entre nosotros. Y recuerda una cosa, pase lo que pase, ustedes siempre serán unos hijos para mi y los aceptare tal y como son, guerreros...- Todo eso acompañado con su brazo en mi hombro.

Todo ese tiempo que Raiden hablaba, intentaba contener mis lagrimas, sentía el nudo en la garganta y mis ojos dilatándose poco a poco, hasta que mis lagrimas optaron por salirse de repente al no aguantar más. Rompí en llanto y me aproxime a abrazar a Raiden sin la capacidad de soltarlo.

-...Si... - Intente decir pero mi llanto hacia que me trabara constantemente. -...Lo perdono...No quiero que haya mas disputas entre nosotros...Y no fue su culpa...fue la mía al no controlar mi ira...Usted no tiene porque culparse...

Mi cabeza estaba recostada en el hombro de Raiden, este mismo posiciono sus manos en mis rojas y mojadas mejillas, haciendo que con un pulgar limpiara las lagrimas que brotaban por mis ojos. Me dio un beso en la frente y dejo que me recostara en su hombro otra vez y acariciaba mi cabello.

En ese Kung Lao y Bo Rai Cho se acercaron para abrazarnos también.

-¡Abrazo grupal! - Exclamo Bo Rai Cho y nos apretó con fuerza.

Estuvimos así como máximo unos 5 minutos, hasta que Raiden pregunto:

\- ¿Y Shang Tsung? - Interrumpió. - ¿Le hizo daño a la academia Wu Shi?

Kung Lao me volteo a ver, le asentí con la cabeza, dando a entender que le tenia que decir la verdad.

\- No, no le hizo daño a la academia... - Respondió. -...Pero pudo ser capaz de abusar de la intimidad de uno. - Me señalo.

\- ¿Dónde esta? - Pregunto, esta vez se veía enojado.

Bo Rai Cho saco el espejo y se lo dio a Raiden, este al ver el reflejo del hechicero, quien comenzó a balbucear sin saber que hacer, Raiden frunció más el ceño.

En ese momento, tiro el espejo lejos de el, no se cayo a la lava, pero mientras el espejo estaba en el aire, Raiden le tiro uno de sus comunes rayos, donde se hizo trizas sin dejar rastro.

-...Se termino... - Concluyó el. -...Ese cobarde nunca volverá a aprovecharse de ti...

Seguido de eso, Raiden alzo la mano y nos transporto a la academia Wu Shi y cada quien siguio su camino.

Después de tantos años de odio y rencor, mi maestro y yo pudimos encontrar la paz y reconciliarnos. Probablemente en un tiempo no muy lejano llegue alguna amenaza con tal de traer males a la tierra. Pero se que Kung Lao, Raiden y yo estamos listos de cualquier cosa que se aproxime, dispuestos a defender la tierra y a la humanidad. Aunque no se si este listo para contar mi relación sentimental con Kung Lao a Raiden. Se que tendré que decírselo algún día.

No tengo nada más que decir, solamente que estoy feliz que Raiden y yo seamos aliados otra vez. ¿Este será el fin de esta historia? ¿O me vendrán mas sorpresas? Sea como sea, me despido por ahora, que tengan un gran día.

Atte. Liu Kang, el campeón de Mortal Kombat.


End file.
